The ever-increasing cost of fuel has caused the travel industry, and in particular the air travel industry, to assess a surcharge for luggage whose weight exceeds a predetermined maximum. This development has spawned the invention of a fair number of portable luggage scales, the aim of which is to allow the traveler to avoid such surcharges by personally checking luggage weight prior to departure. However, the scales currently available have a number of drawbacks, chief among which are the lack of a weight display viewable from directly above the scale, having only a single handle with which to lift when weighing and lack of stowability of the scale's luggage hook.
These drawbacks are overcome by the present invention, which is summarized and described in detail herein.